five_nights_at_eeries_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alejandra The Dolphin
Alejandra The Dolphin is a Dolphin Animatronic, She is Female She Wears a Small-Sized Black Shirt With The Words Staff Only on The Back. It Doesn't Cover Her Waist, She Has a Innie Belly-Button. She Also Wears Blue Shorts With Small Holes on Them. She Has Light-Blue Eyes, Small Eyelashes, and Sharp Pointed Teeth. Her Skin is Smooth, Shiny, and Light Blue, Her Stomach and Bottom of Her Tail is Light Gray. Her Breast, Hips, and Booty are Medium-Sized. He is Very Aggressive to Her Staff Members, Very Rarely to The Kids. She Has a Small Backfin and a Huge and Long Dolphin Tail. She Plays a Black Electric Guitar and She is Very Picky and Rude. Her Model Changed a Few Months After She Was Bought in a Auction: Her Bust, Hips, and Butt are Each 3 Times Bigger, The Back of Her Shorts are Slighty Torn Due to Her Massive Booty, She is Twice as More Aggressive and She Has a Few Small Rips. Her Left Forearm and Left Hand is Missing It's Suit. It is Explained to Her Backstory Why She Is More Aggressive and Why Her Bust, Hips, and Butt Enlarged. Withered Version: She Has Small Holes on Her Left Upper-Arm, A Little Bit of Her Mask, and a Medium-Sized Portion of The Left Side of Her Mask. Her Eyes are Completely Red and Her Lower Jaw is Missing With Wires Hanging Out. Toy Version: A Newer Model of Alejandra Was Made A Week After She Was Bought. Her Model Looks Like Toy Chica, Her Breast, Hips, and Butt are Nearly The Same Size of Her Busty Model. Her Shorts are Black, Her Shirt Says ''STAFF" Instead of "Staff Only". She has Violet Eyes, An Outie Belly-Button, A Shark-Tooth Necklace. She Has More Muscular Limbs, Bigger Tail, and She is Twice as Taller. Phantom Version: She Is Missing Her Right Foot. She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Hand, Most of Her Back, and The Lower Part of Her Mask, Including Her Neck, Lower Jaw, and a Little Bit of Her Upper Jaw. Her Shorts and Shirt are Torn Slighty. She is Badly Burnt and Her Endoskeleton is Rusty. Nightmare Version: Her Eyes are Light-Red, Her Left Side of Her Right Breast Has a Few Medium-Sized Rips. Her Shorts And Shirt are Slighty Torn. Her Left Forearm and Right Hand are Missing It's Suit. She Has Spikes On Her Shoulders and Tail. Withered Toy Version: Her Right Foot, Left Hand and Left Forearm are Missing. Her Right Eye Is Hanging Out of It's Socket. She is Covered in Numerous Holes and Loose Wires. Her Tail, Right Breast, Left Thigh, Left Hand, Shorts and Shirt are Covered in Medium-Sized or Large Holes. Phantom Toy Version: She Is Missing Both Eyes and Right Arm. She is Burnt and Rusty. She is Also Covered in Rips, Dents, Holes and Loose Wires. She Is Blind But Has Good Hearing. Her Left Foot and Left Hand is Missing It's Suit Nightmare Toy Version: Her Bust, Hips, Butt and The Same Size of Her Busty Model. Her Jaws are Wide. Her Eyes, Claws, and Teeth are Dark Blood-Red. She Has Rips on Her Left Arm, Right Leg, Left Breast, Right Thigh, Shorts, and Bikini. Fredbear Version: This is The 2nd Model That Does Have Balloon-Sized Bust, Hips, and Butt, The 1st is The Old FNAF 1 Model. Her Waist are Slighty Skinnier, Her Limbs are Slighty Muscular. Her Eyes are Dark-Pink, She Wears a Necklace of Jagged Shark-Teeth. Her Shirt is Dark-Gray Also